True Love Means
by MeatBallSyndrome
Summary: Cameron will show his love to Alicia, even he'll kill himself


"Wendy !" teriak Alicia dari dapur. Dia sedang membalik telur dadar dan segera menaruhnya di piring Wendy. "Makan pagi sudah siap."

Alicia memang tinggal dengan kakak satu-satunya, Wendy McCartney. Orang tuanya suka bepergian dan mereka sepenuhnya mempercayakan keadaan Alicia dengan Wendy. Wendy bekerja di salah satu perusahaan fashion. Meskipun terkadang Wendy sangat menjengkelkan dan sangat over protective, Alicia tidak pernah membencinya. Dia sudah menganggap Wendy seperti ibunya sendiri.

Wendy menuruni tangga sembari memakai jam-nya. Dia duduk di kursi dan segera memakan sarapannya.

"Mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat," kata Wendy sembari menyuapkan telur dadarnya. "Ada pertemuan dengan kepala perusahaan lain."

Alicia mengangguk mengerti. Dia sudah biasa makan malam sendirian. Tetapi hari ini dia akan makan malam bersama Cameron. Semalam Cameron mengajaknya untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran masakan Italia di pinggiran kota. Cameron selalu tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan Alicia.

"Hari ini aku akan makan malam di luar," kata Alicia. "Aku akan pergi bersama Cameron."

Karena Cameron adalah sahabat Alicia sejak dia berumur 7 tahun, Wendy tidak pernah curiga terhadap Cameron.

"Ok," jawab Wendy singkat. "Kau pulang bersamanya ?"

"Yeah," Alicia mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Wendy. "Ayo, kuantar kau sekolah."

Alicia mengambil tas-nya dan menghabiskan sisa telur kemudian langsung menuju mobil truk Chevy berwarna hijau toska.

"Bolehkah aku yang menyetir ?" tanya Alicia dengan tampak memelas.

"Tidak," jawab Wendy singkat. Alicia langsung memasang tampang cemberut.

Setibanya di sekolah, Alicia langsung menuruni mobil setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi Wendy.

"Bye," katanya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Alicia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki SMU McKinley. Dia mendapati Beatrice sedang berdiri di depan lokernya. Muncul ide jahat di benak Alicia. Dia mengagetkan Beatrice yang wajahnya tertutup pintu loker.

"Hey !" kata Alicia. Beatrice melonjak kaget.

"Ally !" kata Beatrice memukul pergelangan tangan Alicia. "Jantungku hampir copot."

"Sedang apa kau ?" tanya Alicia yang berjalan ke lokernya.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu," kata Beatrice yang sepertinya sangat kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lupakan ?" tanya Alicia sembari membuka lokernya dan mengambil beberapa buku.

"Entahlah," jawab Beatrice. "Aku lupa apa yang aku lupakan."

Alicia memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum.

"Nanti pasti kau akan ingat dengan sendirinya."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kelas dan mendapati Rory sedang duduk menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hey, Beatrice, Ally," sapa Rory ramah. Seperti biasa, Rory mengenakan baju berwarna hijau. Dan kali ini warnanya hijau tua yang lembut.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu di sekolah, Alicia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan pergi makan malam bersama Cameron.

Dia berpamitan lebih awal pada Beatrice dan segera pulang ke rumah dengan bus seperti biasa. Sesampainya di rumah, Alicia langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk makan malam yang sangat dinantinya ini.

Alicia menuju restoran Italia itu dengan menggunakan taksi setelah Cameron menelpon bahwa dia menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Dia memakai sweater abu-abu gelap kesayangannya karena hari ini lumayan dingin dan langit sudah mulai mendung.

Di restoran Italia tadi, Alicia di antar ke tempat duduk oleh pelayan. Dia sudah memasang senyum sangat senang. Tiba-tiba senyuman itu memudar. Dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Cameron di sana. Alicia pun tersenyum lemas dan segera duduk. Dia berpikir mungkin Cameron sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya.

15 menit telah berlalu, Cameron tak kunjung datang. Alicia masih menantinya dengan sabar.

1 jam telah berlalu. Alicia mulai gelisah dan dia terus menerus berusaha menelpon Cameron dan selalu gagal.

1 setengah jam telah berlalu. Napsu makan Alicia sudah hilang. Dia terus menerus menelpon Cameron, tetapi dia tidak kunjung datang.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, Alicia langsung menelpon Wendy dan minta menjemputnya. Dia sudah bosan menunggu Cameron yang tidak datang-datang.

"Wendy," katanya. "Bisakah kau menjemputku ? Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Cameron tidak datang. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Terima kasih."

Alicia menanti kedatangan Wendy setelah dia membayar 2 gelas air mineral yang menemaninya menunggu Cameron.

Alicia mulai sangat kesal karena Wendy tak kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba mobil kuning cerah berhenti di hadapannya. Di dalamnya terdapat Beatrice dan Rory.

"Ally, cepat !" kata Beatrice dari kursi supir. "Wendy kecelakaan."

Tubuh Alicia gemetaran. Badannya terasa sangat lemas. Dia tidak kuat berdiri. Matanya terbelalak dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Rory menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat Wendy di rawat.

Wendy terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Alicia dan Beatrice memasuki kamar Wendy sementara Rory menunggu di luar.

"Wendy," kata Alicia. Dia memegang tangan kakaknya dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Beatrice di sebelahnya berusaha untuk menenangkan Alicia.

Tiba-tiba dokter datang.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Miss McCartney," kata dokter tadi. "Hanya pingsan dan mungkin akan mengalami sedikit trauma."

"Terima kasih dokter," kata Beatrice yang kemudian keluar bersamaan dengan dokter.

"Wendy," isak Alicia. "Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu menjemputku. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke restoran itu. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui ajakan Cameron."

Kemudian Beatrice masuk bersama Rory.

"Ayo," katanya. "Aku antar kau pulang. Wendy akan baik-baik saja."

Alicia pun berdiri dan mengecup kening Wendy yang sedang tertidur dan segera meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Hari ini Alicia benar-benar tidak bersemangat. Dia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Dia sudah menelpon kedua orang tuanya dan memberitahu keadaan Wendy.

"Wendy pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Rory dengan tampang polosnya.

"Terima kasih, Rory."

Sesampainya di rumah Alicia, Beatrice langsung membuat coklat panas untuk mereka. Dia di temani oleh Rory di dapur sementara Alicia duduk di depan perapian. Kepalanya tersender di sofa dengan lemas. Menoleh ke arah taman yang di basahi oleh hujan.

Beatrice dan Rory bergabung bersama Alicia saat coklat panasnya sudah siap. Mereka menemani Alicia yang dari tadi hanya melihat ke arah perapian yang berkobar lemas seperti matanya.

Setelah menghabiskan coklat panas, Beatrice dan Rory memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan berjanji besok akan kembali ke rumah Alicia pagi-pagi buta.

Tak lama setelah Alicia menutup pintu setelah Beatrice dan Rory pulang, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Alicia bangkit dari sofa tempatnya tadi merenung dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Dia membukanya dan mendapati Cameron berdiri disana. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Rambut dan kacamatanya juga basah.

"What do you want ?" tanya Alicia galak. "Ini yang kau inginkan ? Menjanjikanku makanan Italia, membiarkanku menunggu selama 2 jam, tidak bisa di telfon, dan sekarang Wendy kecelakaan."

"Tunggu dulu," kata Cameron. "Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu."

"Tapi Alice," kata Cameron. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menunggu. Ibuku sedang sakit, aku harus menunggunya hingga tertidur."

"Aku benar-benar tidak butuh penjelasanmu," katanya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Tapi Alicia,"

"Pergi," kata Alicia. Tangannya menunjuk keluar.

"Alicia,"

"PERGI !" Alicia membanting pintu. Cameron tersentak kaget.

"Alicia," kata Cameron dari balik pintu. "Biarkan aku menjelaskan."

Alicia duduk di balik pintu. Memeluk lututnya dan mulai menangis.

"Pergi sana," tangisnya.

Di balik pintu, Cameron menunduk menghadap pintu. Memegangi pintunya dan berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ibuku benar-benar sakit dan kau mengerti bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi," kata Cameron. "Aku mohon kau mengerti."

Alicia hanya terdiam. Dia menahan nangis. Pikirannya terpenuhi oleh penjelasan Cameron dan keadaan Wendy. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di lututnya dan mulai menangis. Suara hujan terdengar makin deras dan suara Cameron terdengar samar-samar.

"Alicia kumohon,"

Alicia terus menangis. Tak terasa dia tertidur di pangkuannya sendiri. Dia terbangun saat bunyi petir menggelegar langit. Alicia melongok keluar melalui jendela dan mendapati Cameron masih di sana.

Cameron duduk di pinggir pintu sembari memeluk lututnya. Alicia merasa sangat bersalah. Dia bisa merasakan badan Cameron yang menggigil karena hujan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Alicia langsung membuka pintu dan bergerak ke arah Cameron.

Cameron tak meliriknya sama sekali. Alicia mulai panik. Dia mendekati Cameron dan mengangkat kepalanya. Mukanya sangat pucat dan Alicia makin merasa bersalah.

"Cameron," katanya. Badan Cameron sangat panas saat Alicia memegang dahinya.

"Kau memaafkanku ?" tiba-tiba Cameron mendongak dengan mata yang merah.

"Sudahlah," jawab Alicia. "Ayo masuk."

"Aku tidak akan masuk sebelum kau memaafkanku," kata Cameron. Dia berusaha berdiri meskipun dengan susah payah. Hujan mengenai sebagian tubuhnya dan dia menunggu jawaban dari Alicia.

Alicia hanya terdiam. Dia merasa kasihan terhadap Cameron.

"Ayo masuk dulu,"

"Tidak," kata Cameron tegas. "Aku menanti jawabanmu."

Alicia menarik napas panjang sebelum dia menjawab.

"Aku memaafkanmu," dengan sigap Cameron langsung memeluk Alicia. Alicia bisa merasakan dinginnya tubuh Cameron yang terguyur hujan.

Dia membawa Cameron masuk dan memberikannya handuk serta membuatkannya coklat panas. Alicia duduk di kursi meja makan bersama Cameron yang menggigil. Mata birunya terus memperhatikan Cameron yang perlahan-lahan mulai kembali pulih setelah dia memberikan obat penurun panas.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Cameron. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menunggu."

Alicia terpaku menatap Cameron yang masih menggigil. Alicia bergerak mendekat dan memeluk Cameron lagi. Kali ini dia merasakan tubuh Cameron yang hangat dan dia merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan itu.


End file.
